


Just doing what we're told

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sastiel/Wincestiel random crack<br/>(Or, the terrible adventure of Sam and Cas completely drunk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just doing what we're told

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual content and substance abuse, technically it would be considered dub-con as both characters are drunk when they have sex, but it’s sorta implied established relationship.

They were in the car when it all happened, of all places. Yet, it isn’t that surprising when you think about all the time they spend in that confined little space. It also went down a lot faster then any of them thought it would. Not that they ever thought they would end up here. But as mentioned, it all started in the black 67 chevy impala, or more commonly known as Dean’s baby. Or perhaps a little before, some night, in a random bar, in a random town, after a random hunt. It was traditional after all to celebrate the end of a good hunt with a bottle or two. Or twenty. Alright, maybe not that traditional. Even more since the ones doing the drinking had been Sam and Cas instead of Dean.

The evening had started normally. Dean took his brother and his angel to the town’s local bar to celebrate the end of their hunt. As usual, the taller man and the tax-accountant-like were receptive as ever to the other hunter’s enthusiasm to drinking by waiting and sitting about watching Dean doing all of the drinking. Till the older hunter decided he had enough of the stoic attitude.

“Alright. That’s enough. You two look like you got ditched at the prom. Can’t you ever lighten up?”

As always, Castiel frowned, squinting his eyes and tilting his head in obvious yet inexplicable confusion, as if Dean were speaking… well not any known language, otherwise Castiel would have understood. Sam groaned with a roll of eyes, pulling off his prize winning bitch face. “Yeah, we know Dean. As long as we don’t drink, we’re not fun to you. Has it ever occured to you that maybe we get our fun without getting drunk?”

“That’s impossible.” Dean took another sip from his whiskey and smirked back at his brother. “And either way, how would you know drinking isn’t fun? You never drink!”

Sam’s bitch face held firm. “It’s not because I don’t drink as often as you do that you can pretend I never drink at all.”

Dean chuckled and mumbled in his glass. “Yeah well, you don’t drink to party anyway.”

Sam opened his mouth for a reply but decided better on it and just looked away, crossing his arms and pouting.

Castiel looked between them before stopping his gaze on Dean. “You shouldn’t judge other people’s forms of amusement.”

Dean rose an eyebrow to him, setting down his glass to study Cas before he replied. “Yeah well, you can’t really talk, you don’t drink either.”

The angel frowned. “The last experience I’ve had with alcohol was rather unpleasant.”

The older hunter rolled his eyes. “Obviously Cas! You were hurting and drank the whole fucking liquor store! What did you expect?” He laughed it off, drinking the rest of his glass.

Castiel snorted and crossed his arms much like Sam. “Any lower amount of liquor doesn’t affect me like it does to humans.”

Dean looked between his brooding brother and his offended angel. “Alright you know what, I’m the one who ganked that bitch, I’m the one who decides how we celebrate.” He motioned to the waitress to bring more alcohol.

“Dean-”

“C’mon, Sammy.” He gave a determined look at his younger brother then winked and smirked, waving his head at Cas. “Don’t you wanna know how many it takes to get Cas drunk?”

There was a moment of silence where Sam looked pointedly at his brother before looking thoughtfully at the angel and finally sighed. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Dean clapped his hands, grinning at them both while Cas simply frowned at them both.

“But!” Sam interrupted Dean’s smile dropped and he waited for the downfall. Sam continued. “If Cas and I get drunk, then you’re not drinking at all.” And like on queue, the waitress arrived with their glasses and Sam took Dean’s away from him with a smirk.

“What? Why?”

Sam simply smiled and drank from the glass now in his hand. “Cause you’re driving us back.” Cas was studying the glass put in front of him and drank it all in one sip. “Also, if Cas and I are putting up with your way of having fun, you get to play it our way in exchange.”

Dean sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Fine.” He turned to the waitress and asked for coffee while Sam was still smirking at him. Dean frowned at him. “You better not get sick in my car later.”

The younger Winchester shrugged and drank again. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted us to drink.”

“Yeah well… At least you’ll have fun.” He grinned again, drinking some of his coffee.

Sam snorted. “We’ll see.” He turned around and ordered more drinks.

About an hour later, Sam was so drunk he could barely speak english. Cas had downed more glasses than either Winchester could count and now he was starting to act upon it. Dean was at his fifth mug of coffee, drinking it slowly, enjoying seeing his brother and angel slowly starting to act stupid and drunk.

Around 2 am, Dean decided to call it a night and gathered his brother and angel to the car, both so drunk they could barely stand. They were giggling, telling each other jokes that didn’t even made any sense, but, Dean thought, at least they’re having fun.

After a few minutes in the car, Dean started to feel a little regretful. Sam and Castiel were riding in the backseat as Dean didn’t want either of them distracting him from driving. They were still laughing and telling stupid jokes, so Dean decided to put on some music to ignore them. But after less than five minutes, they started singing. And it’s not that their singing are bad or anything, it’s mostly because they’re horrible. It sounded like screeching. Like someone was torturing a pig and a duck at the same time, and Dean shut down the radio, but the screaming kept going and going on for miles. Dean thought he’d pull out his gun and shoot them both to end the suffering.

The car came to a stop in the middle of the highway. Dean stepped out, opened the back door and pulled his brother and the angel out of the car.

“You guys are WALKING!” Sam and Cas were still singing, holding each other by the shoulder to stay standing, seemingly ignoring Dean who wailed, got back in the car and drove away.

Cas and Sam kept singing by the side of the road, wobbling more than walking. Sam started laughing again, leaning on Cas.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” He winced and started laughing again. When he came to a stop again, he looked around blinking. “Hey Cas… Where are we?”

“Eh…” Cas looked around, almost falling down but Sam held him back. “I’m… unsure. I think it has something to do with Dean leaving us… and maybe something about singing.”

Sam stayed silent a moment, staring at the sky. “Huh.” Then started laughing again, putting his weight on Cas who was too unstable on his feet to keep standing and fell on his butt, pulling Sam in his fall. Sam landed on top of Cas, both laughing out loud. After a moment, Sam got quiet, his face in the ground beside Cas’s head. Cas raised a hand to Sam’s back.

“I think we should get up.”

Sam groaned. “Five more minutes.” The angel smiled and tried to push himself off the floor but failed under Sam’s weight and sighed. Sam started laughing again. “Can’t you just zap us back to the motel room?”

Cas blinked and frowned. “Of course.”

There was a moment of silence again. Sam stopped laughing and turned his head to Castiel with a grin up his lips. “Problem?”

The angel turned his gaze from the stars to the hunter. The stared at each other in silence for almost five minutes before Cas finally answered. “What?”

Sam chuckled. “You’re a funny drunk Cas.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you.”

The hunter wrapped his arms around the angel’s shoulders and buried his face back in the crook of his neck. “Now get us back to the motel room, it’s too hot here.”

Cas frowned with determination. “Right.” And teleported them.

They landed in snow.

“Too cold! Too cold!” Sam jumped back on his feet, wrapping his arms around himself, wincing.

Castiel rose up and looked around confused. “This is not the motel room.”

“No, you think!?” Sam wailed, screaming. “Where the hell are we Cas!? And why snow!?”

Castiel looked down at his hands and winced. “Please stop screaming.”

Sam was starting to shiver. “Sorry… please bring us back to civilization.”

“I don’t know what happened. My powers must be off.”

“Why?” Sam was clacking his teeth.

“It’s probably an effect from the alcohol.” The angel peeled off his coat and handed it to Sam. “Here. It’s probably too small but it’ll help against the cold.”

The hunter stared at him a moment before taking the coat and putting it on. “Thanks.” He looked around and frowned. “Well, can’t you just zap us again. I mean, anywhere else gotta be better than here right?”

“No. If I don’t have control over my powers, I could send us in space. Which would be a lot worst than here, believe me.”

Sam simply shivered into the coat. “Great.” He pulled out his cell phone but of course it didn’t get any reception in this blizzard in the middle of nowhere. With a sigh, he stored the phone back in his pocket. “What do we do now? I can’t stay here, I’ll freeze to death.”

Castiel turned to him with a frown. “Of course not. I would never let any harm come to you.”

Sam turned to look at Cas blinking. They stared into each other’s eyes for awhile. Slowly leaning forward, Sam would have used the need for warmth as an excuse if he wasn’t so hammered.

“You have pretty eyes.” Sam said, smiling at Cas.

Castiel smiled back at him. “You have… pretty hair.”

Sam giggled and pushed Cas away. “You’re drunk man.”

The angel managed to stay up on his feet, holding Sam who almost fell as he pushed him. “Yes, I believe we’re still both very drunk. We should start walking now.” And he did just that, pulling Sam along without resistance.

They walked for almost an hour before finally stumble upon a small village. They found the one inn. They were both exhausted and ready to collapse. Sam felt so good under the warmth of the place that he almost fainted, leaning all of his weight on Cas. The angel held him again with a sigh and walked to the counter.

“Hello. We would like a room please.”

The innkeeper chuckled, looking between the both of them. “Yeah, I bet.” He turned when Cas frowned, and picked up a key. “It’s a hundred dollars an hour.” He said with a smirk.

Castiel nodded and looked at the hunter around his arm, shaking him awake. “Sam, I need money to pay the man.”

Sam groaned, wrapping his other arm around Cas, leaning more on him. “Sure… Take my card…” Sam hugged him closer, laying his head on Cas’.

The angel sighed and tried to shove Sam into another position to get access to his pockets. The innkeeper stared at them, Cas molesting Sam till he pulled out the hunter’s wallet. The shorter man looked through it and handed the keeper a credit card. The other man smiled apologetically. “Oh I’m sorry, we don’t take cards, only cash.”

Castiel stared at him a moment before putting the card back and pulling out the money. They made the exchange, money for the key, and Cas pulled Sam closer, making sure he wouldn’t fall on the way to the room.

Once the door unlocked, Castiel lead them to the bed and they both fell on it. Sam was already snoring, half laying on the bed, the other half to the ground. Castiel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled them both up. He laid on his back, eyes closed, till an arm came across his chest. Sam pulled the angel closer, snuggling on his shoulder.

“Mmmm… warm…” He smiled in the crook of Cas’ neck, passing his other arm under the angel’s head to pull him closer.

Castiel grabbed his arm over his chest, trying to pull away a little. “Sleep Sam, I must rest so that I can send us back to Dean.”

Sam pulled him closer again, wrapping a leg around Cas’, now his whole body all over the angel’s. “Hmmm… Dean…” He rose his head and started laying kisses along Cas’ jaw.

Castiel gave up on moving away, mindlessly slowly stroking Sam’s arm. “Yes, Dean. Remember Dean?” Sam nodded, moving his kisses to Cas’ ear, nibbling the lobe. Cas couldn’t stop a moan from escaping his lips. Sam slowly started moving his hips, grinding on the angel. Castiel turned his head to look into the other man’s eyes, their foreheads gently pressed together. “Sam…” He breathed against the hunter’s lips. Sam moved, pushing himself up to straddle Cas. The angel passed his arm on the other side and grabbed Sam head, both hands in his hair, pushing them away from his face while the hunter leaned down.

“It’s ok… We’ve got plenty of time.” Sam mumbled against Castiel’s lips before trapping them into a kiss. He moved again, a little higher for better access, letting a moan escape from Cas’ lips before leaning back down. He licked Castiel’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue inside the angel’s mouth. Castiel gripped the hunter’s hair tighter, grinding up into Sam for more friction. He opened his mouth wider, battling Sam’s tongue with his own till they both ran out of air. They pulled back, panting hard into each other’s mouth for less than a second before Castiel pulled Sam into another kiss. Sam bit at his lips, pulling and sucking on it till Castiel groaned. The hunter moved his weight on his arm around Cas’ head, lowering his other hand on Castiel’s chest down to his hips. He fumbled with the belt buckle and zipper of his pants, which was not an easy job with one hand, in that position and still mostly drunk. Sam broke the kiss swearing and leaned back to use both hands on the belt and pants. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “Problem?” He pushed himself up on his elbow and helped Sam with their pants.

Sam chuckled, pushing the angel back on the mattress once both their pants were open. “Shut up, Cas.” He leaned over him again, both hands at his hips, and slammed their lips together in another hard kiss. Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter’s shoulders, moaning through the kiss as Sam moved a hand inside the waistband of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around the angel’s hard cock. Cas broke the kiss with a gasp, rolling his hips up into Sam’s touch. The hunter kissed along Cas’ jaw and down his neck, sucking at the skin above the collarbone. He moved his hand lower, cupping the angel’s balls which rewarded him with another loud moan and a pull at his hair. Sam smiled against his neck and stroked his nails along Cas’ length, pressing his thumb to the slit at the head. Cas hissed, pulling harder on Sam’s hair. The hunter pressed his hips to Cas’ till the angel could feel the other’s erection against his. Sam grabbed the hem of Cas’ boxers and pulled them down just enough for the angel’s dick to spring free and wobble on his stomach. 

Cas slid his hands up Sam’s chest and pushed, flipping them over and forcing Sam into the mattress on his back, his legs around Cas’ waist. The angel shuffled with Sam’s boxers, bringing them down just under his balls, feeling beads of pre-come getting smeared on his stomach as his dick got free. He wrapped his hand around it, slowly stroking up and down in rhythm with Sam’s moans. The hunter took Cas’ cock in his hand again, pumping at the same pace, his other arm wrapped around the angel’s neck. He pulled him down, trapping his lips in a deep kiss, licking and battling each other’s tongue, trying to get down each other’s throat. Cas groaned through the kiss, his free hand on the hunter’s chest, trying to keep his balance as he kept stroking the other’s cock, faster and harder with each hip roll. They broke the kiss long enough to breathe before kissing again, moaning and panting into each other’s mouth. 

Sam pulled at the angel’s hair, owning him a groan. “C-Cas!” The angel was kissing him again, gripping the base of Sam’s dick hard to keep him from coming.

“Not yet.” Cas’ said panting against his lips, his forehead leaning on the hunter’s. Sam kept stroking Cas, head tilted back in the mattress and pulling at Cas’ hair. The angel groaned, kissing down Sam’s neck and bit him above the collarbone to keep himself from screaming. Sam moved his hips into Castiel’s touch as he started stroking him again, a few drops of precome slowly beading out. Sam kept stroking Cas as fast as he could as his own orgasm finally ripped out of him with a scream. His knuckles turned white in Cas’ hair and on his dick as he held on, coming on Cas’ hand. Castiel groaned at the grip on his dick, easing Sam through his orgasm with slow and softer strokes till the hunter came down from his high, panting hard and finally loosening his grip on Cas. 

After a few breaths, Sam apologized for coming so quickly and started stroking Cas again. The angel had both hands planted in the mattress on each side of Sam’s head to keep him from falling on the hunter. He moaned and leaned down to kiss Sam again, moving his hips into his touch, kisses following the rhythm. Sam pulled him down closer, an arm wrapped around the angel’s neck, hand groping his back. It only took a few strokes to get Cas back to the edge, panting and moaning on Sam’s lips through their kisses. The angel had both hands gripping the sheets tightly and his lips locked to Sam’s when he came all over their stomachs and Sam’s hand. The hunter kept kissing Cas and stroked him through his orgasm till the angel fell on him, completely numb. 

Castiel let his head rest in Sam’s neck, slowly calming down with each breath. Sam kissed his nose and cheek and lips before loosely wrapping his other arm around the angel’s neck, slowly drifting to sleep.

Before they could both reach slumber, there was a knock on the door followed by the voice of the inn keeper. “Time’s up boys! Pay again or get out.” The angel got up, pulling Sam along, holding him by the shoulder, and vanished with him as the door slammed open.

They reappeared in the motel room, at the edge of one bed, Sam falling on it. Dean turned to them, wide eyes, shutting his phone in his hand.

“Where the hell were you!?” He almost shouts, voice full of panic. “I looked everywhere for you guys and I kept calling you! What happened!?” 

Sam was already half asleep, face in the mattress but managed to mumble. “You left us…”

Dean frowned, looking between his brother and the angel. “I left for like twenty minutes! I came back and you were gone!” He wailed and sighed, trying to calm down.

“We apologize… Can we talk about this later? Sam and I would really like to rest now.” Cas fell backward on the bed beside Sam.

“What?” Dean stared at them a moment then frowned deeper. “Is that come on your shirt?” He leaned down to touch the smear on Castiel’s shirt and winced. Sam turned to Cas’ side and wrapped his arm around the angel’s waist, cuddling.

“Yes.” Castiel answered, eyes shut, slowly drifting to sleep. 

“Why didn’t you clean it up?” Dean sat on the edge of the bed on Cas’ other side.

“I’ll clean us later.”

Dean sighed and laid down beside Cas, his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist to meet and grab Sam’s hand. Sam smiled in Cas’ neck. “We missed you.”

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. “Missed you too.”

 

The End!


End file.
